User blog:CEDJunior/Corinna Collins (Boy Meets World)
Corinna Collins (Leisha Hailey) is the redeemed main antagonist from "Shallow Boy," episode 4.05 of Boy Meets World (airdate October 18, 1996). Introduction Corinna Collins is an 18-year-old struggling singer, and she was introduced in the beginning of the episode, where she was singing and playing her guitar in front of Alan and Eric Matthews' bait shop. Eric is sent by Alan to run her off, only for Eric to be charmed by Corinna's singing and join in, while donating all of his money to her. It leads to a date between the two, where Corinna reveals that she was inspired by music after seeing Annie, and that she has an uncle in the music business. Regarding her personality, Corinna is introduced as being very perky and upbeat, which her uncle, David, has told her is a drawback in regards to music sales. Eric repeats the same sentiment, adding that Corinna needs some edge, though she continues singing cheery and upbeat songs about any subject that pops up--even her deceased goldfish. Heel Turn Eric becomes immensely annoyed with Corinna's perky songs, and in response to Corinna's statements that she could see herself spending the rest of her life with Eric, she is informed by Eric that he's not the guy for her; adding that she should be with someone who is consistently happy all of the time. Shocked that she was just dumped for the first time in her life, Corinna performs another song, this time a scathing one that lashes out at Eric directly. Her song, the titular "Shallow Boy," is later released as part of an album, with Shawn Hunter and Cory Matthews informing Eric of the news regarding Corinna's heel turn in the music world. Corinna's dark and edgy songs include one titled, "Eric Matthews, You're So Vain, You Probably Didn't Know This Song Before It Was About You" (an homage to Carly Simon's "You're So Vain"), and another played later in the episode where the villainous songstress insuinates that Eric is more "into boys, if you know what I mean"--a song that Eric and Cory's little sister, Morgan, was listening to. In the episode's climax, Eric meets Corinna (at the latter's request), with Corinna appearing in all black and a slicked hairstyle as part of her heel persona. Corinna asks Eric for other reasons why he doesn't like her, and takes notes after each answer, leading Eric to realize why Corinna asked to meet him: she's out of material. Corinna denies the claim, adding that she's really a dark and edgy girl, but Eric starts to get through to her by showing her a vase containing dandelions--doing so to remind her of her true happy personality. In response to Corinna's demand to take the dandelions away from her, Eric starts singing "Tomorrow," the main song from Annie, with Corinna singing along and going back to her true perky demeanor (at the expense of her budding career), marking her redemption. Trivia *This was Leisha Hailey's first overall acting role. Category:Blog posts Category:Ambitious Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Redeemed Category:Show Business Category:Fate: Inconclusive